


Callisthenics

by badly_knitted



Category: due South
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen, Physical Fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Fraser likes to keep fit; Kowalski isn’t so sure it’s a good idea.





	Callisthenics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bibliotropic’s prompt ‘Due South, Benton Fraser, callisthenics are an excellent way to maintain physical conditioning",’ at fic_promptly.

Kowalski found Fraser on the landing outside his apartment, making good use of the available space. “Are you doing jumping jacks? Seriously?” It made him feel tired just watching.

“Callisthenics are an excellent way to maintain physical conditioning, Ray; it wouldn’t hurt you to develop a suitable exercise regime. It would do wonders for your stamina and flexibility, not to mention your stress levels. As a matter of fact, I’ve noticed quite a few officers in the police department who would benefit from daily exercise.”

“Yeah, well it’s probably best if you don’t mention that to them.”

“Well, if you’re sure. It was merely a suggestion. A healthy body makes for a healthy mind.”

“Trust me, in some cases the best course of action is to say nothing.” Ray watched Fraser bend double and touch his toes twenty times in quick succession, without noticeable effort. It was an impressive sight.

“Ah, that gets the blood pumping for the day ahead. Was there a reason you stopped by so early?”

“Right, I forgot. We’re wanted at the precinct right away.”

“Say no more.” Fraser opened his apartment door and led the way inside. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be with you as soon as I change into my uniform. Five minutes.” He vanished into the bedroom and Kowalkski looked at the chairs, wondering if he could sit without getting covered in wolf hair. Probably best not to chance it. It begged the question of how Fraser could keep his uniform in such pristine condition. Then again, there was something so wholesome about him that dirt of all kinds just wouldn’t stick. Or maybe it fell off during all the vigorous exercise.

One thing was for sure; nobody had any business having that much energy this early in the morning. It couldn’t possibly be normal.

The End


End file.
